Ka-Boomer
by SeekerMeeker
Summary: An episodic take on one part of the Fusionfall Legacy Universe. While waiting for the Legacy to come out, I got obsessed with...wait, I am going to spoil it. Just read it; you will see. [I do not own Fusionfall or Fusionfall Legacy. To anyone who is a part of the team, thank you for all your hard work! Plus, I need to find a cover image for this...]


**Greetings from SeekerMeeker.**

**I have dabbled with the world of Fusionfall, but I am going to try this one out.**

* * *

**Ka-Boomer**

**Chapter 1: Bubbly Dilemma**

"The city of Townsville!" the familiar voice roared. "As the battle against the Fuse conti-"

"NARRATOR!"

"Augh," the Narrator groaned. "Mayor, stop breaking the fourth fall. Go and ask Bubbles for help."

"Oh," the Mayor coughed, cleaning his monocle. "Bubbles!"

A light blue streak appeared in the azure sky, and a pretty girl landed.

"Yes Mayor?" she asked sweetly.

Bubbles Utonium was the sweetest of the famous trio: the Powerpuff Girls. She wore the same type of "battle uniform" (as many fans called) as her sisters, all coded based on their color theme. Bubbles wore a light blue top, with a black middle (shared by her sisters), and a short but tight skirt, light blue. She wore long, white thigh-high socks with a blue line at the top of each sock, and wore black shoes that looked like something that pretty girls wore at dances. Her golden blond hair were tied into twin ponytails, which swirled like drills. On her back was her Octi, worn like her favorite backpack (which looked like a giant, purpose octopus).

"I need help!" the Mayor cried. "I lost my pickles!"

The poor girl lost her smile, and sighed.

"Yes Mayor," she replied with much less enthusiasm. "Let me find them for you."

She then flew up, leaving a trail of light blue behind. She then floated in the air, looking about.

The city of Townsville was nothing like a town. It was a city full of high-rise skyscrapers, almost all of them futuristic, sleek, and shiny white-and-blue. Multiple bridges snaked throughout the buildings, as a few buses and trains still went about. Below, some cars managed to keep moving, while avoiding the monsters that plagued certain streets.

"I alone am responsible for this place," she said, sighing.

Unfortunately, she and her sister Blossom were the only Powerpuff Girls still standing. After the sudden disappearance of their tomboyish sister, Buttercup, the two had to share the role of not two, but three superheroines. Blossom went to the Sector V, which harbored the only KND base known to be any threat against the Fuse. There, she actively fought off the Fusion monsters, while handing out missions to the new recruits and veteran soldiers.

Bubbles, however, was in charge of safeguarding the entire Townsville, especially the City Hall. Behind it was the Great Machine, a massive invention created by both Dexter and Mandark. It looked like a mechanical shrine, but despite its elaborate look, it was one of the most important weapons: it was the one that could create Nanos, the main weapons against the Fusion monsters.

"The city of Townsville," the Narrator said again, clearing his throat, while Bubbles flew around. "Where the disgusting Fusion monsters still roam around, wreaking havoc whenever possible. Blossom is in Sector V, so I cannot say anything about that one."

"Hey!" a familiar voice echoed from the Narrator's phone.

"I am telling the truth," he replied. "And Blossom, the Fusion monsters are attacking again."

"I will!" she replied sternly, before turning off.

"So," the Narrator continued. "Instead, our poor heroine Bubbles is all on her own here. She herself spends her days here":

"Dealing with the Mayor."

"Bubbles!" the Mayor yelled frantically. "I need your help!"

"Yes Mayor!" Bubbles answered, flying towards him; she already found the pickles (which were right next to the City Hall inside of the vendor carts).

"Dealing with the Young Hero-Soldiers."

"Bubbles!" a group of hero-soldiers appeared. "Do you have a mission for us?"

"Yes!" Bubbles replied, checking her 3D interface, looking for anything. "Ah yes, can you help me with these and this and that?"

"And dealing with the Mayor."

"Bubbles! I need help!"

"And again."

"Bubbles! I need my pickles back!"

"You have them right there!" she groaned.

"Bubbles!"

"Bubbles!"

"BUBBLESSS!"

"Yes?" Bubbles panted, flying down, kneeling on the stone steps.

"I need my pickles again," he admitted.

She groaned, ready to explode. She then sighed; she was too nice to rage right now. Anyway, she had a mission to do: defeat the disgusting Lord Fuse once and for all.

"You have them there!" she groaned, turning to look. "There...oh."

She saw that all of the carts were overturned, and a few Dexbots, the robotic assistants of Dexter, working frantically to clean up the mess. They looked like humanoids in blue plating, with tracks for legs.

"What happened there?" she asked.

"Some Fusion monsters have ruined my poor pickles!" he groaned. "I bit a piece, then turned around, and then they were onto us!"

She sighed. The Mayor forgot that the Fusion monsters would be looking for any "DNA" of sort, and that included freshly bitten pickles.

"Pickles saved," one of the Dextbots said, approaching.

"Thank you," Bubbles said, making a face as the robot carefully put a sanitized box in her hands, which contained the freshly bitten pieces of fermented cucumbers.

"Ah!" the Mayor cried with glee. "Thank you!"

"No-no," both the robot and Bubbles said. "We have to dispose of this."

The Mayor only groaned, as Bubbles put the box on the ground, then vaporized it with her eye laser beams. Two bright blue beams of energy shot out of her eyes, and the box was no more; all that remained was a tiny burnt patch on the lawn.

"It is unsanitary," the Dexbot said (and Bubbles nodded in agreement).

"But," the Mayor tried to object, but Bubbles shook her head politely. "Alright, but I lost my notebook."

The Dexbot blinked in confusion, while Bubbles groaned.

"Here we go ag-"

BOOM!

"Mayday!" a teenage-looking boy, dressed in some kid-designed armor, shouted, running towards the Great Machine. "We are under attack!"

The Mayor screamed, running into the hall, while the Dexbots rumbled towards the Great Machine. Bubbles flew up, and looked down.

The Great Machine pulsed with energy, as it synthesized various types of Nanos within. Suddenly, it sent out a nova of energy, which it occasionally did. Unfortunately, that also attracted some Fusion monsters nearby. A horde of them rampaged towards it from the north, as a group of both KND agents and the Plumbers fought them off.

"Come and get me!" Bubbles shouted, as her voice turned into one huge blast of sonic scream. The soundwaves crashed into the horde, scattering the green-skinned monstrosities. Suddenly, one of the monsters stretched its arms, reaching for her.

"Oh no you don't!" she taunted, flying away to avoid them. She knew that they were not reaching out to get her; they were reaching for her prized Octi. One too many times, the monsters focused more on trying to get some "DNA" from certain items that were valuable to a person. For most, it was their favorite items, which were enough to create dangerous creatures called Fusions, which were twisted, green-skinned versions of themselves. Bubbles recalled that once, one of the monsters tore a piece of her Octi, and it later became Fusion Bubbles, which attempted to harm the animals.

Worse, the animals suddenly disappeared from the local zoo, so that she was concerned.

"No more Fusion from me or Octi!" she screamed, her sonic screams flying through the air. The arms kept stretching, trying to reach for her prized possession.

"No-more-stealing!" Bubbles yelled, as she wrestled against the stretched arms. "What monster is this?!"

BOOM!

The monster screeched, letting go of Bubbles' arms.

"Thank you!" Bubbles shouted, as one of the hero-soldiers managed to shoot down the monster with the super-long arms.

"It's payback time!" Bubbles yelled, as she continued to bombard the horde with a series of sonic screams, eye beam lasers, and even a few special attacks. Eventually, the horde retreated, causing the defenders to celebrate.

"We did it!"

"I got more Fusion Matter!"

"Now next quest!"

Bubbles, however, panted.

"Bubbles!" her interface suddenly spoke, and the Mayor's face appeared. "I lost my pickles again!"

Bubbles made a facepalm, and sighed.

"Man," she groaned. "I need some help."

She then flew about, unaware of two streams of light that flew away from a lonely area, dark red and dark green, and a single boy stood alone there, left behind...

* * *

**The next day...**

Bubbles stood around, and sighed in relief. Unlike yesterday, today was quite uneventful. The Mayor finally had his pickles, and guarded them with his life (or so he thought; Bubbles kept an occasional eye); he was inside of the hall now. Standing outside, Bubbles looked around.

The whole City Hall was quite bare and clean. For some reason, the monsters did not attack the City Hall, so that was a good thing; it meant no budget to fix the building. However, behind the Hall, the areas surrounding the Great Machine showed impacts and all kinds of signs of warfare. Fortunately, the defenders got extra reinforcements, so keeping the enemies at back became quite easy.

She even hummed to herself.

"Finally," she sighed in relief. "It's a great day!"

She then held her Octi, raising it up to the sky. The bright, untainted sun radiated the world around her, smiling down upon the temporary peace below.

"I know that we're safe," she said to the Octi. "But Octi...to be honest..."

She then lowered her Octi, sighing.

"I know that I can do this and that," she said. "But Octi, I want to go and find the missing animals at the local zoo. I wanted to do it again and again, but I cannot do it. After fighting off the monsters, who just ruin everything here, I am too tired to do much. Even Blossom and Professor clearly warn me against it, so I have to oblige. Now, I need help, but all of the hero-soldiers are busy with fighting off the monsters. Oh Octi!"

She raised her toy up to the sky.

"What do you think?" she asked, smiling. "Do you need help will come?"

Suddenly, something flashed behind her. She turned around, blinking.

"Huh?" she pondered. "Oh, I guess it was my imagination. Professor said that sometimes, we hallucinate when we're too tired."

Tap, tap, tap.

Bubbles blinked, then looked around. The entire City Hall looked vacant and clean.

"Am I hearing things too?" she pondered, putting her Octi on her back. "Man, maybe I need to take a break."

"Umm..." a voice stuttered. "He-hello, Bu-Bubbles?"

She blinked, then flinched. Immediately, she turned around, and saw the source of the voice.

"You..." she growled, poised to fight. "What are you doing here?"

* * *

**This is going to be my first attempt at an actual story. I actually dabbled with this, but that was a super-short story.**

**This time, I hope to go for an episodic story, featuring my own take on the Fusionfall Legacy.**

**To be honest, I decide that I want to show my appreciation for those working on the Legacy, which is why I am doing this. And good luck to you all!**

**The hero is you. [From the original Fusionfall line]**


End file.
